choirandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DocMD/Fanfic - How Season 3 Lessons Should Be - Part 2
Introduction to the Fanfic In my previous fanfic I introduced the Glee club to breath control and note support. I've been a little critical about how Glee should look, after being through 9 years of professional singing lessons and I have been through regional & provincial jazz choir competitions so I fully relate to Glee. This fanfic is my opinion on how a typical lesson in Glee should be. I highly doubt it will happen, but it's my opinion. Please keep in mind, I'm posting based on my personal experiences, my training and using some of Glee's personalities we see every episode. And yes, I'll use some complex words, it's who I am. The Fanfic - In the Glee Club Practice Room The Setting In the Glee Club Practice Room on Monday. Mr. Schuester has the words "Active Listening" written on the white board. A side note, this could be the hardest lesson for any choir, Glee club or even concert band & Jazz band. The Lesson Mr. Schuester - "Alright everyone, here comes one of your toughest lessons yet and it's an important one." Santana - "You're going to teach us how to juggle golf balls while balanced on a rolling log?" Mr. Schuester - "Not quite, although that could be an interesting act. No, today we're going to learn about active listening. Active listening is where you're constantly listening to those around you to see where they are in a song, how loud they are and what key they're in. It's also a technique used to respond to statements effectively to be a better salesperson, police officer, parent and more. But we're focusing on the musical aspects." Quinn - "Umm, that sounds really confusing." Santana - "Shut up blondie, everything is confusing to you." Mr. Schuester - "Enough you two, we've got a lot of work ahead of us today. To work on active listening, we'll first start with a simple lesson and work on it as the week progresses. Last week you guys learned about breath control and note support and we used an arpeggio to work on that. Now we'll take that arpeggio one step further and work on getting everyone working at the same time, same volume and same key. Can we get C4 E4 G4 B4 C5 B4 G4 E4 C4 on the keyboard? *Notes play.* Now, we'll try this with the keyboard, then without. See if everyone can match the person beside them for pitch, note, timing and volume." ALL - "La La La La La La La La La (Following the above notes)." Repeat 20 times with keyboard. Mr. Schuester - "Okay, not bad so far, now, see if you're really paying attention, try it without the keyboard. ALL - "La La La La La La La La La (Following the above notes)." Repeat 20 times without keyboard. Mr. Schuester - "Good. Now let's take it up a notch. Let's sing a full scale, then change key and see if we all keep up. Can I get a C major then G major scale? *Notes play.* Now, let's try it with the keyboard, then without." *Keyboard plays: C4 D4 E4 F4 G4 A4 B4 C5 B4 A4 G4 F4 E4 D4 C4 G4 A4 B4 C5 D5 E5 F#5 G5 F#5 E5 D5 C5 B4 A4 G4* ALL - "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do" Repeated 5 times with keyboard and 5 times without keyboard. Mr. Schuester - "Well done, now we're starting to sound like a well oiled machine." Brittany - "When did we squeak?" Rachel - "Brittany, sit down before you hurt yourself." Quinn - "Holy crap, I actually heard a harmony, Vocal Adrenaline is toast!" Puck - "I've got the flamethrower handy!" Mr. Schuester - "Settle down, there's still more to go. It's one thing to sing a scale, it's another to sing a full song. My challenge to you to listen to Hallelujah Chorus and see how they do it, it's an excellent example of active listening. See you next class and we'll keep working on this. *All students leave.* Category:Blog posts